Reasons
by Naruto-fan-Okami-chan
Summary: Writing about my stress? Okay, here's some stress for you: I'm in love with my teammate and every attempt I have to try and tell her how I feel ends up going wrong! Sasuke's POV. OMG he has a diary! It's not a diary, it's a journal! -SasuSaku-


**Reasons**

'"'"

_This journal (NOT A DIARY!) belongs to:_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

'"'"

Day 1- (Marking the actual day is too diary sounding)

I have no idea what I'm doing writing this, Kakashi said it'll get out my "stress." Hn, whatever.

If they want me to get out my "stress" here's one thing to say: I actually like someone, but they're just so damn hard to get a hold of for more reasons than I can count!

She's weird, she's strong, she's annoying, she's actually pretty cute, she's on my team for god's sake, how can I not talk to her? She's Sakura Haruno.

Naruto (AKA, the Dobe) seems to have already figured this out, and it's the one secret he'll actually shut up about. I still have to deal with his mocking, though, and his constant teases for me to ask Sakura out. He better keep dreaming.

…Then again…maybe it wouldn't hurt to try. We're all seventeen; I have to start building the hopes for restoring my clan sooner or later. I think I just wrote myself into it.

I'll try it tomorrow, for now, I need to think of a plan.

Day 2-

Plan: Give her flowers

Failed because:

Ino was running the flower shop at the time I could have gone. (Why did she of all people have to be best friends with Sakura, have to work at the best flower shop, and have such a big mouth?)

That and think…what would happen if I was walking through the village, which is full of fangirls, with flowers in my hands? I'd be attacked by some hormonal chick faster than I can say "oh, shit!"

This is going to be harder than I thought.

Day 3-

Plan: Take Sakura to Ichiraku

Failed because:

The Dobe begged to go with (I had to think of ramen of all foods) and Sakura agreed to let him go. (Couldn't she tell I wanted to be alone with her?)

Then to make it worse, the Dobe spilled ramen juice all over Sakura's clothes, so she had to leave! (And me, being stupid, didn't offer to walk her! Damn it, why didn't I use my head, it could have been perfect and Dobe-less!) I don't know if she came back or not, because I left about ten seconds later or else I would have strangled Naruto.

Day 4-

Plan: Walk her home

Failed because:

Sakura left in the middle of training because the Hokage called her into her office suddenly. (Why'd the Hokage of all people have to be her mentor? Then again, she did teach Sakura some pretty good stuff…even I slightly fear pissing her off or I may lose an arm. That and when I get hurt on missions she'll be there to heal me and put her hands wherever I need them…. God, I wasn't entirely talking about _that _erase those fucking mental images!) /

Day 5-

Plan: Train with her alone

Failed because: Remember how she left yesterday to the Hokage's? Yeah, she was sent on a mission and won't be home for a week! (Now I feel alone….)

Damn.

Day 6-

Sakura's not back yet, but one of her teammates for the mission returned earlier due to serious injury. Now, even though I'm not showing it as much as Naruto, I'm in a mental wreck worrying about Sakura! Why couldn't they send me and Naruto with her, or at least send me so I can protect her? Damn it, the Hokage's really pissing me off!

If she dies, there'll be no hope for the black-haired, green-eyed Uchiha babies I wanted!

Argh, not even my fantasies can make me feel better…I hate this!

Day 7- (Sakura's back home and safe from her mission; the Uchiha dream can still be a reality!)

Plan: Take her on a walk (She knows I like taking walks, and it'll be a perfect opportunity to make some hand holding moves!)

Failed because:

Right as I was about to reach her house it started to rain! (Hard, might I add) I was forced to head home. (I wasn't going to appear at her door soaking wet, I have a level of dignity to hold up)

Damn the elements.

Day 8-

Plan: Give her complements (I have so much to choose from…heh…)

Failed because:

She didn't come to training. (Would you believe it, she wasn't even home when it started raining; she got stuck out in it and caught a cold!)

That and who am I kidding, I'm Sasuke Uchiha, I don't just give out complements. Even if they would lead to a happy, pink-hair filled future….

Damn my ego.

Day 9-

Plan: Give her a gift

Failed because:

I dropped it for a second and then a cat swooped out of nowhere and took it.

Is there some force that is cleverly working against me…and that cost me some good mission money you stupid feline!

Day 10-

Plan: (Even if I feel this will go horribly for my dignity) Pick-up lines

Failed because:

…Do I look like the kind of guy who listens to those cheesy pick-up lines that sometimes somehow manage to work? That and because of that dilemma, my only option was going to Kakashi…there's my problem…I'd probably end up with some list of dirty things that a seventeen year-old man should not be saying for another three or four years.

People can be so unreliable…damn it!

Day 11-

Plan: Ask her to come to the lake with me (Hopefully nothing Naruto-related happens or I will personally rip out his throat!)

Failed because:

She left early from training (again) but this time she had plans with Ino. (And Kakashi let her go just as I was about to ask! I was so freaking close and then…argh….)

I know some force is working against me now, but if I had asked two minutes earlier she probably would have just left to cancel her plans with Ino and right now we could have been at the lake together or at my house or…gah! Bad thoughts, Sasuke…very bad thoughts!

Day 12-

Plan: Invite her to my house for dinner (And maybe some 'dessert' while I'm at it)

Failed because:

She's mad at me because I "don't talk to her anymore." (Every time I'm about to talk to you you're swept away! Can't you see I am struggling with a clever force for your affection?)

What. The. Fuck.

Day 13-

Plan: Train with her try #2

Failed because:

Remember how she's all pissed at my "non-talking" attitude? She just decided to ignore me and trained with Naruto instead.

She wants me to talk to her, that's what I pretty much try to do, and she decides to ignore me and still be mad about me "not talking to her"…what the hell? Is that some art of the girl psychology or is there some concept I'm simply not getting? Girls are so confusing! This is why it's so hard to ask them out!

Day 14-

No plans besides ones to kill!

Sai (that perverted, evil, emotionless, bastard) was _flirting _with Sakura!

He's constantly insulting her, what's with the sudden change in attitude? He was giving me some mocking glares the whole time, though, when Sakura wasn't looking. He better not know what I think he might know.

Plan: Kill Sai

-In progress-

Day 15-

Plan: Get Sai away from my girl!

Okay, she's not my girl, _yet. _I still want that jackass away from her!

So, the actual plan is: Get Sakura to pay attention to me!

Although today I couldn't do anything because she was assisting Tsunade all day.

Day 16-

Plan to get Sai away from Sakura, and Sakura to pay attention to me has failed.

I did get her attention for a little bit though, while she was healing my injuries from my fight with Sai. However, she also had to care for Sai, and she even helped him home! (He was obviously lying about his leg hurting! I didn't even touch his leg! In fact, that should have been me! His stupid cartoon beast chewed up my right leg!)

Sasuke: 0

Gay bastard: (I'm serious, he freaking bitch-slapped me like a girl in our fight!) 1

Day 17-

Plan: Get Sakura on my good side again (Even though right now I'm doing a pretty bad job of it….)

Really, she's pissed at me! She blames the whole fight on me! (Then again, I did start it.) She keeps hanging out with Sai. What can a girl see in that kind of guy? (That is if she actually likes him, but I doubt it! She's already said she loves me! I don't care if it was four years ago and now she seems to be over me! I'm too damn stubborn to give up!)

Wow, Kakashi was actually right, this does help relieve stress. If you ever read this, I'll thank you, then kick your ass for reading this journal and just because you really piss me off sometimes.

Day 18-

Did I say Sakura was pissed at me? Let me correct that.

She hates my guts.

Just for the record, I was not _following _Sakura and Sai on their walk. I just happened to be walking in the same direction and occasionally stopped behind buildings when they'd turn around. You'd think they never heard of a coincidence…eh….

Day 19-

Okay, its official, this whole Sai-Sakura deal is entirely because Sai is trying to get on my bad side!

That bastard came up to me today to tell me to back off from Sakura because I'm "getting on her nerves" and she doesn't like me anymore! Bull shit! I will not accept that! If she can deal with the Dobe on a daily basis, she can easily deal with me! That Sai bastard was purely meant to be my stand-in! I don't even know what he's doing in our team anymore! He should just take a hike and watch as Sakura becomes mine forever! And when that day comes…I hope he cries!

Day 20-

Plan: Laugh in Sai's face

_Succeeded _because: Sai asked Sakura out and she downright rejected him!

Sasuke scores!

Gay bastard is left behind!

But…Sakura's still pissed at me. (Damn women can hold grudges)

Day 21-

Plan: Apologize (Get over your dignity! You're an Uchiha!) to Sakura

Failed because:

Sakura wants me to apologize to _Sai_

It doesn't appear like my dignity is going to hold.

Day 22-

Plan: Force the stupid words out of my mouth "Sai, I apologize." (Even though I was the one who was right and will be with Sakura after I'm done puking out these words.)

Plan failed because Sai summoned a cartoon beast to attack me. Now I need a new shirt.

Day 23-

Plan: _Gloat_ in Sai's face!

Guess who just so happened to see Sai openly attacking me while I was trying to apologize? That's right, Sakura!

She's not too happy, and it seems her anger at me is gone! It is now filled with her anger at Sai and soon to be her undying (even if I believe it's still there from all those years ago) love for _me_!

Sasuke: Kicking ass

Gay bastard: The ass I'm kicking (Just like in that battle if Sakura didn't interrupt)

Day 24-

Plan: Confess my feelings to Sakura

Failed because:

I was too busy making out with her.

Who can talk when you have a mouth over your own…but I think she got the message.

Looks like the Uchiha prevails! In your face Sai, you jackass!

Now I'm off, and I'll probably never write in this stupid journal again. I have a date with my girlfriend.

**END**

**Revision complete! This was fun, I decided to do this because about every time I read this, there'd be a part where I go, "oh, I should have said that!" so when it finally drove me nuts and my other stories were in the process of being forced out, I did this! And as part of my uber sweep of my stories for corrections…I decided to remove the first version. I couldn't correct it anyway, this is the first version (just rewritten)…anyway…good bye, and hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
